Bart Schenkeveld
| cityofbirth = Den Hoorn | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.84 m (6 ft 1⁄2 in) | position = Centre back | nationality = Netherlands | currentclub = | clubnumber = 5 | youthyears = 1996–1997 1997–2009 | youthclubs = SV Den Hoorn Feyenoord | years = 2009–2012 2012 2012–2015 2015–2017 2017– | clubs = Feyenoord → Excelsior (loan) Heracles Almelo PEC Zwolle | caps(goals) = 5 (0) 12 (2) 61 (0) 32 (1) 19 (0) | nationalyears = 2009–2010 | nationalteam = Netherlands U19 | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) }} Bart Schenkeveld (Dutch pronunciation: ˈsxɛŋkəˌvɛlt; born 28 August 1991 in Den Hoorn) is a Dutch footballer who currently plays as a centre back for Melbourne City in the A-League. Club career Youth career At the age of five, Schenkeveld started his youth career at the local amateur club SV Den Hoorn. After one season, Schenkeveld joined the Feyenoord youth academy as right winger, but got quickly turned into a defender.2 Schenkeveld successfully went through the complete academy, but had a major injury setback at the age of 15. The youngster partially tore his cruciate ligament, which caused him to be out for five months. When he was about to make his comeback, he tore his cruciate ligament completely. In total, Schenkeveld had to recover for almost two years. On 29 November 2008, Schenkeveld was able to make his comeback for Feyenoord U19 in the youth match against Sparta Rotterdam U19 (2–1). Feyenoord youth coach Jean-Paul van Gastel was impressed by Schenkeveld's comeback: "If you work this hard for one-and-a-half years and you come back like this, it's unbelievable. I was standing at the sideline with goosebumps." Feyenoord (2009–2012) On 29 November 2009, exactly one year after his comeback, Schenkeveld made his official debut for Feyenoord's first team in the Eredivisie away match against ADO Den Haag (0–2). Due to Giovanni van Bronckhorst's suspension, Schenkeveld played on the right back position, as Kelvin Leerdam switched to left back. On 7 January 2010, Schenkeveld signed his first professional contract with the Rotterdam club. It was confirmed that he will stay in de Kuip until summer 2012, with an option for another season. On 23 December 2011, Schenkeveld joined another Rotterdam based team SBV Excelsior on a loan deal. Heracles Almelo and PEC Zwolle (2012–2017) Between 2012 and 2017, Schenkeveld played for Eredivisie clubs Heracles Almelo and PEC Zwolle. Melbourne City In August 2017, A-League club Melbourne City announced it had signed Schenkeveld on a 2-year deal. International career Schenkeveld made his international youth debut on 6 December 2005. Schenkeveld was the captain of the youngest Dutch representative team, the Netherlands U15, in the friendly home match against Ireland U15 (3–1). The youngster continued his international career in the Netherlands U16, but was forced to skip the U17 and U18 representative teams due to his major injury. Netherlands U19 After his comeback, Schenkeveld restarted his international career on 20 August 2009, as he got selected for the Netherlands U19 by youth coach Wim van Zwam for the first time. External links * Bart Schenkeveld at Soccerway * Voetbal International profile (in Dutch) Category:Defenders Category:Heracles Almelo players Category:Players Category:Dutch players Category:Living people Category:1991 births Category:PEC Zwolle players Category:S.B.V. Excelsior players Category:Heracles Almelo players Category:Melbourne City FC players Category:Netherlands youth international footballers